Emociones
by Neliel
Summary: De lo que dos personas se dicen cuando, por cosas de la vida y la sociedad que no entienden que dos seres tan opuestos pueden enamorarse, se tienen que separar. Para las lectoras de Siete Pecados Navidales. Oneshot. DracoxHermione


**¡Hola hola!**

**Bueno, este es el oneshot que he escrito para celebrar los 100 reviews que ha recibido mi fic "Siete Pecados Navidales", y que quiero dedicar a todas mis lectoras del mismo.**

**Va por vosotras, guapas ;)**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Emociones**

Quería correr a ninguna parte, quería desaparecer de la faz del planeta, quería fundirse con la tierra que pisaba, quería deja

Quería correr a ninguna parte, quería desaparecer de la faz del planeta, quería fundirse con la tierra que pisaba, quería dejar de existir, quería no quererle tanto, quería no tener que depender de él para querer, para _poder_ seguir viviendo… _quería dejar de sentir;_ fuera lo que fuera, ni alegría ni tristeza, ni amor ni odio, pues al final acabaría doliendo. Demasiado. Como ahora…

Corrió y corrió hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, nunca supo durante cuánto tiempo, saltando mecánicamente los falsos escalones que se interponían en su camino, recorriendo por inercia los enrevesados pasillos del enorme colegio, atravesando los interminables corredores y esquivando caras conocidas que intentaban detenerla para preguntarle lo que le pasaba; hasta que de pronto, paró en seco y miró a su alrededor para comprobar dónde se encontraba.

No sabía cómo, de qué forma, había conseguido llegar, pero ahí estaba; parada frente a la enorme superficie del helado lago, ensombrecido por el frondoso y siniestro bosque que la circundaba.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo cubierto de nieve, apoyó las manos desnudas en él, y rompió a llorar. Un grito desgarrador salió quemando su garganta, cortando el aire, haciendo que las aves del bosque echasen a volar, despavoridas. Su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa del llanto, del llanto provocado por _él_.

Dolía, mucho, nunca pensó que nada pudiese doler como aquello, nunca pensó que el amor doliera tanto. Siendo honestos, nunca pensó que _ella_ se fuese a enamorar así. Tampoco que fuese capaz de soportar tanto dolor como para querer que todo acabase, porque en ese momento lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, para siempre, y no acordarse de él nunca más. Ni de los buenos momentos ni de los malos, porque ahora, ambas cosas le suponían un tormento insufrible.

No hay nada más desconsolador en un momento triste que un recuerdo alegre…

Apretó los puños contra la nieve, sintiendo el frío de ésta traspasar lenta y dolorosamente su piel. Pero aquello al menos suponía un alivio, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el que sentía por dentro, y al menos le servía para evadirse un poco de la realidad.

Poco a poco, después de un rato, su llanto se fue calmando, y algo más tranquila, se puso a contemplar el rojizo atardecer sobre las heladas aguas… el mismo que habían contemplado juntos tantas veces.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llevaba un buen rato observándola sin atreverse a acercarse. Parecía tan serena… su silueta se recortaba contra la luz que desprendían los rayos del decadente astro rey, sus manos vagaban por la nieve del suelo, sus ojos miraban hacia algún punto perdido del horizonte…

Sus ojos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Mucho. Por él. Estaba seguro. Y entonces se juró a sí mismo que nunca más la volvería a hacer llorar; porque al verla en ese estado se le partía el alma; porque prefería morir antes que verla derramar una sola lágrima más. Porque lo único que quería y que realmente le importaba era su felicidad…

… Y sabía que él no podría dársela.

Entonces se decidió a hacer lo único que podía, lo único que _debía_ hacer, el único acto de bondad de todo lo que llevaba de vida y, presumiblemente, de la que le quedaba por delante.

Despedirse.

Se acercó despacio, deteniéndose justo detrás, sabiendo que ella, como siempre, notaría su presencia. Y, como siempre, fue ella la primera en romper el silencio que reinaba en el gélido ambiente invernal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con voz nasal, provocada por el llanto.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Creo que quedó todo lo suficientemente claro antes.

- Aún así, me gustaría…- titubeó durante un segundo; segundo que aprovechó ella para interrumpirle.

- Te perdono.

- Yo no he dicho…- protestó el joven. Él _nunca_ se disculpaba. Al menos, abiertamente.

- …- ella no dijo nada, pero una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios. Nunca cambiaría- Ojalá…- dijo al cabo, pero se interrumpió.

- ¿Sí?- la apremió él.

- Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca- el chico sintió algo frío instalarse en su pecho, encogiendo aquello que algunos llamaban _corazón_. ¿Lo diría en serio?

- ¿Eso querrías?

- No, no realmente.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó desconcertado.

- Entonces… ojalá algún día consiga olvidarte.

- … Tampoco creo que quieras- tanteó él.

- Lo cierto es que no.

- Estás consiguiendo confundirme, Gala- dijo, un poco enfadado por aquellas contradicciones.

- ¿Por qué me sigues llamando así?

- Porque tú siempre serás mi musa, mi inspiración, mi todo; pase lo que pase. Aunque nos separemos, aunque no nos volvamos a ver, aunque, en algún momento, en algún lugar, consiga olvidarte…

- Eso no tiene sentido.

- ¿Realmente no lo tiene?

- No sé.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente. Pero esta vez no se trataba de un silencio incómodo, es que, simplemente, no había nada que decir.

- Bueno, pues… se hace tarde, ¿no?- ella, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación, se volvió a verle a los ojos.

- Sí- corroboró. Y era verdad, la noche ya caía, cual negro manto, sobre la bóveda celestial.

- Eh… sabes… se te ve…

- ¿Tranquila?

- Sí.

- Lo estoy.

- ¿Y eso? Quiero decir, tú ya sabes…

- ¿Lo que va a pasar?

- Deja de terminar mis frases- protestó el ojigris.

- Ya sé que no volveré a verte- ignoró la protesta anterior y continuó- Por eso te dije que no había realmente nada de lo que hablar ya. Me quedó muy claro antes.

Ambos se miraron por largos segundos, diciéndose todo lo que sentían sin emitir sonido alguno. Las palabras sobraban, entre ellos existía una conexión especial. Pero no era suficiente, sus familias, sus amigos, la sociedad… el mundo… nunca permitiría que estuvieran juntos.

- Quería pedirte algo- dijo él luego de quién sabe cuánto.

- Dime.

- Encuentra a alguien que te merezca, y…- no sabía cómo decir aquello.

- No te olvidaré- sonrió- No podría, aunque quisiera.

- … Yo tampoco- admitió.

- Lo sé.

- Y una última cosa.

- ¿Sí?

- Sé feliz.

- Lo haré. Te he conocido, eso es suficiente- se levantó y se acercó al rubio, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Él acarició sus rizos castaños, y los besó tiernamente- Hasta luego- susurró finalmente, deshaciendo el abrazo y marchando nuevamente hacia el interior del ahora oscuro recinto. Él se quedó parado, viéndola desaparecer por las envejecidas puertas de madera del colegio.

De aquel colegio que tantos buenos y malos momentos le había hecho pasar. De aquel colegio que no volvería a pisar, pues su destino estaba sellado desde hacía meses en su antebrazo derecho…

- À bientôt, mon amour- susurró al aire, sintiendo que ella lo había oído de alguna extraña forma.

Y se alejó en dirección opuesta, recordando a cada paso todos los momentos que compartieron, grabándolos a fuego en su memoria, sin saber que, dentro de algunos años, la vida les brindaría una nueva oportunidad.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Es cortito, pero la verdad es que no tenía mucho sentido alargarlo más... en principio iba a utilizarlo en una escena para un fic largo, pero como hasta que llegue a esa parte aún queda, he decidido recortar algunas cosas y convertirlo en oneshot.**

**En fins... tanto si os gusta como si no, hacédmelo saber mediante un review.**

**¡Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz, y un fic feliz hace feliz a su autora! xD**

**Besitos y cuidaos.**

**Nel**


End file.
